Healing Spirit
by DJ Rocca
Summary: The dark side does reside in all of us, due to his injury, the wolf Master tries to come to terms with his. Complete.


Healing Spirit

**Note:** I do not own Jungle Fury. This is written for shits and giggles.  
**Authors Note:** I do not know where the inspirations for this came from…ok I sort of do but I'll explain at the end so you have to read it first. This is NOT a shipper story, this is a dark drabble.  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Horror  
**Rating:** T (For strong gore, minor language)  
**Timeline:** After "Ghost of a Chance Part One and Two"  
**Summary:** The dark side does reside in all of us, due to his injury, the wolf Master tries to come to terms with his.

It was rare when RJ Finn would leave his loft, today he just had to, and he walked the city of Ocean Bluff for hours. The cool air coming off of the water chilled the city for this day, and the scent of the sea soothed him. Within him, his wounded spirit was slowly healing. Outside, his body ached but he forced his feet to walk. His mind was clearing as he took each breath slowly, calming the anxieties of the day. As the sun began to lower towards the horizon, he headed back to his beloved loft, using the entrance that was usually only for the Rangers emergencies when they couldn't take their tunnels out.

As soon as he entered something wasn't right and it chilled him to his core. The loft was silent except for the static from the TV. The screen was filled with snow and the sound began to drive him crazy. Inhaling, Lily's scent was strong, and then his blood ran cold as the metallic scent of blood began to overwhelm him. _No, God-Allah-Buddha, NO!_

Racing to his chair where he could see the top of her head, he seized it and turned to face him. Letting out a groan he fell to his knees before her. The image of her vacant eyes burned into his brain. He forced himself to look up at her again, seeing where the blood was since the smell was choking him now that he was knelt in front of her. Lily's blood had long since stopped flowing, it was leaking from her dead eyes and parted lips. He let out another groan as he saw that the majority of her blood had come from her chest, which was open and her heart was missing. His tears bathed his face as he stood and held her body to him, gently stroking her cold cheek. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; I failed you, my poor Lily…_

A sob broke his lips as he gently laid her down on the floor away from the bloody mess that was once his chair. Now it would forever be the place where the heart of the team uttered her last breath. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he stood and listened for anyone else, finding everything silent.

As his stomach churned he bolted for the stairs and as the kitchen came into view, he lost his footing at the sight that beheld him, nearly falling down the metal stairs. Theo's head was sitting neatly on the cutting board. His body was lying on the blood soaked floor. _Oh God, Oh Buddha, not Casey too!_ He rushed through the blood, once again nearly losing his foot as he slid in the lake of blood. As soon as he made it through the swinging door the smell of burning flesh gagged him. As the bile that nearly escaped his throat was forced back down.

Casey's cooked corpse was sitting on the counter; the stench of charred skin was everywhere. He knew no matter what he did, it'd be with him always. That's when he heard someone chewing. Immediately broken from his thoughts he looked up to see Dai Shi, sitting at a booth, calmly eating a piece of pizza.

"You know, Wolf Master, This isn't half bad, my host seems to have enjoyed it through his life." On shaky legs he walked numbly to the Dark Force and looked to not only see a pan of pizza on the table, but Lily's heart beside it. As RJ walked closer, it began to throb, gently beginning to beat once more.

"What have you done?"

"Me? No, Wolf Master, what have _you_ done? Don't believe me, ask you're Yellow Ranger," Dai Shi said, waving his hand idly towards the kitchen's door as Lily's corpse walked towards them.

"Why would you hurt us RJ? Why me? Was it not enough to strangle me, but then to take my heart?" she asked, then he saw the hand shaped marks on her neck and as she stood beside him, he pressed his hands to her neck. He felt his heart stop, as the handprints were his own. Lily's vacant eyes bore down on him. "I thought you love us, or at least me. Why RJ?"

"I-I-I"

"Yes, RJ? You said Dai Shi was the one to look out for, not you. Our Master," Theo demanded as his body swayed into view, holding out his head to see.

"NO! I couldn't have!"

"But you did RJ, I remember your smile as you shoved me in the oven screaming. Did our screams bring you joy?" Casey asked sitting up, the blackened skin began to fall from his mouth and crumble to ash. The Wolf looked to Dai Shi who was starting on another slice.

"This is a dream, what are you trying to teach me?" RJ asked, Dai Shi smiled thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't you like this to be a dream?"

"It is! I COULDN'T DO THIS!" RJ screamed standing up. The three sets of dead eyes watched him. "I assume you're my conscience, what are you supposed to be telling me! Why show me these horrible things?!"

"It was time you woke up to the power within you and the power they are up against. You're spirit is injured, how does the spirit heal? Refreshing the mind and body daily take too long but direct power share. You're afraid that you could lose control of the wolf and harm your Rangers. You're afraid that though I am a threat, you are too. You only told Lily that I am the one you're worried about from the start. You felt my power; you know what I can do. You fear losing them to me, to yourself. This is just the fear you have manifesting in your weakness. It was time you faced it."

RJ sighed and closed his eyes; the tears that burned began to flow.

"You'll be ok RJ, now that you've witnessed this, you've faced it. No more bad dreams," Lily crooned.

"You know I couldn't do this to you guys," RJ told his dead Rangers.

"Oh we know, after all you're not Mrs. Lovette, this is a vegan pizza place. If you put human in your Pizza, someone will notice," Casey said, grinning causing more flesh to fall and disintegrate.

"Time to wake up RJ, I'm sure you're sick of seeing us…" Theo said, and as he surveyed the Rangers once more, he nodded and winced as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! The quicker I wrap this, the easier you'll rest!" Came Lily's calm but warm voice and as he opened his eyes, her stoic face came into view. Many impulses rushed through him and he went with the one that screamed "HUG HER!" and so he did. Lily let out a squeak and went still.

"Sorry, Lily, I just had one hell of a nightmare. Last time I had a nightmare like that I had tried some cough syrup for the first time and lets just say, I will never do so again."

"It's ok RJ," she said, brushing off his explanation and pushing him back down. He felt the mattress form to his back and knew he was in his bed, he just wish he knew how he got there.

"There! Finished. Feel better?"

"Now that I'm awake and not dreaming of your corpse, I'm fine."

"I'm not going to ask but I hope you weren't doing anything weird with my dead body, that's illegal." Lily said idly, as she gathered the medical supplies and began to place them back in the first aide kit. RJ laughed but ended up trailing off with another 'ow'.

"I wasn't. I just…I dreamt I killed you guys. It hurt a lot, I ripped out your heart, cut off theo's head and baked Casey."

"Ahh, taking us out by our team roles."

"Well Dai Shi was my conscience apparently and he was eating pizza if that adds on any weirdness for you,"

"Weird is your middle name" Lily said, keeping up her light banter.

"Actually its Jacob." RJ said with a nod, Lily shook her head. RJ wasn't used to the attitude that she was giving. "What's bothering you?"

"We almost couldn't come back, what if we couldn't? You have died or worse. I didn't want to lose you, I faced my childhood fear but my fear since growing up has been loss and I couldn't lose you, I already lost one Master..." she told him, tears welling in her eyes. He opened his arms and this time she went into them willingly and let him hold her.

"Well today has just been the day from hell hasn't it?" he asked, Lily nodded and he pressed his lips to the top of his head. "Lily, this will seem out of line, but do you mind staying here? I don't want to wake up alone if I have another nightmare. I need to rest my body,"

"You didn't need an explanation, you just needed to ask," Lily said blinking at him. He offered a small smile before settling back down. Once he was comfortable, Lily lay down and watched his eyes close. After he succumb to sleep, she saw a soft smile form on his lips, taking comfort on the fact that he was no longer having a nightmare, she too settled down to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note**: The inspiration of this was I was thinking of how would RJ react if he found Lily dead in his chair. Random thought really but I ran with it. I hoped you liked it. Comments are a must please, I would like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
